


iwatchedyoufall's Drabble Dump

by HuggerMuggered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggerMuggered/pseuds/HuggerMuggered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of RTAH Drabbles that are too short to post as their own fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Gets Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: Ahot6: Geoff gets amnesia, and it's so bad he doesn't even remember who he is. So it's up to his boys to help get his memory back!

Geoff with half of a munched cracker hanging off of his lips is endearing, if not desirable.

Gavin is giggling behind Michael’s shoulder at the dazed look in their boyfriend’s eyes, and Jack is patting down the bedsheets. Ryan sits closest, fingers running through Geoff’s hair while Ray happily snaps a photo of Geoff ‘post-op’.

It’s a simple outpatient procedure, but that doesn’t mean the fans aren’t worried.

He notes, as he uploads the photo to twitter with the Hospitals awful wifi, that Geoff is staring at him.

“Hey, Geoff, you getting a good look there?” He asks, scrunching his face up at the sight of the cracker. “Eat your cracker.”

Geoff blinks, stupidly.

“Did the doctors send you?” He asks, pushing the cracker towards his mouth. Ryan laughs, fingers tensing, and Geoff looks up at him, too. “How many nurses do I have?”

The whole room laughs, but it’s an easy, quiet thing.

“No nurses.”  Ryan says, taking his hand away. Geoff looks stricken, staring after it like it was his sole mate.

“Are you doctors then?” He asks, staring at Gavin and Michael now.

Michael scoffs, while Gavin titters.

“Oh yeah, Doctor Jones and Doctor Free alright.” Gavin says, leaning forward where he’s sitting on the bedsheets. “Real professional, we are.”

Jack smacks Gavin gently on the head, leaning down into view.

“We’re not doctors.” He says, making sure Geoff understands. “Now eat your cracker, Geoff. The real doctors said you needed something in your stomach.”

Geoff nods, his head rolling around on his pillow- but the cracker remains uneaten in his hand.

Michael sighs. “C’mon, Eat your fucking cracker, I’m not making trips back and forth from the kitchen to the bedroom because you’re gonna want one later.”

Geoff, dazed, pulls his eyebrows together in concentration. “Bedroom?”

“‘Course the bedroom, you donut.” Gavin says. “We’re not leaving you in the living room on the couch.”

“We?” Geoff repeats, looking more and more confused. “All of you? All of you in my house?”

“Well we kind of live there.” Ray says, rolling his eyes. Ryan shuffles his shoulders with silent laughter.

“I live with supermodels and doctors?” Geoff asks, looking up at the hospital lights. “Oh man, wow.”

Michael and Gavin have started laughing again, because Geoff has fallen into the Doctor trap, but Jack is looking amused too.

“Supermodels?” Jack asks, glancing around.

“Them-” Geoff says, flipping his head over to look at Ryan and Ray. “Supermodels, right?”

Ryan has the light blush on his cheeks he reserves for being pleasantly surprised, and Ray has his cockiest grin on his face.

“Oh man, you are so getting some once they take out those stitches.” Ray says, preening at the compliment. “Like, blowjobs for days.”

Geoff’s little world seems to implode.

“I’m dating  _you_?” He gasps, looking at everyone else in the room like they’ll tell him  _that’s_  the joke. Jack wrinkles his brows as Geoff turns to him.

“I’m dating a supermodel.” He says to Jack, forming a lopsided grin. “You hear that doc?”

“ooooh Jack’s a doctor too!” Gavin says, bouncing without a care toward Geoff’s bed’s temperament. “But oi, Geoff, he’s not the only one in your bed.” He winks, trying to be funny. “Let’s play doctor sometime.”

Geoff gasps.

“Boys, play nice.” Ryan says, putting his hand back in Geoff’s hair. Geoff stares at the arm connected to it like it’s a gift from God.

“Oh my god you too?” He asks the room at large.

“All of us.” Jack says finally, trying to put it to a rest. “Now eat your god-damned cracker.”

At the sound of Jack’s voice, Geoff sighs at begins to nibble on his snack again.

“Man, I hit the  _Jackpot_.”


	2. Gus Is Not Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: RTAH Prompt. Unhappy Gus having to sit between Burnie and Gavin at an award show because he promised he wouldn't let Burnie do anything stupid if they won, like kiss Gavin.

_This is the stupidest fucking shit I have ever had to deal with._

 

The thought crossed his mind, and Gus immediately knew that is way too over dramatic to be true. He’d dealt with years and years of the horrible disaster that was Burnie Burns, podcast after podcast of bad jokes and references- years and years of pent up infatuation at the hands of his imported not-so-much-a-maybe-boyfriend, this shouldn’t have been anything new.

 

But at least during the podcast he was on his own side of a fucking table.

 

“Move your arm, asshole.” Gus whispered, feeling Burnie’s arm reach around the back of his chair to grab Gavin’s shoulder. This was why he was stuck between a horrible brit and a useless romantic— because said romantic couldn’t keep his fucking hands off his twink. “Level-one, fucking stop touching him!”

 

Gus felt Burnie’s arm draw back and he sighed. He’d been the last choice for accompanying Burnie and Gavin to the machinima awards for the newest RvB season, which Gavin had once again helped to direct— He sort of wished Miles had been able to make it.

 

_Strike that_ _,_  he thought, feeling Burnie’s breath on the back of his neck as he leaned over to talk to Gavin while another award was passed out. _I’m never going to another awards show again, fuck this._

 

Gus shoved his elbow into Burnie’s gut and heard the sudden exhale of air, and the accompanying ‘ow’. He fucking deserved it.

 

“If you make me hit you one more time, I’ll let you fucking lose your mind and kiss him when we win.” Gus hissed, once Burnie was back into his seat and had his arms crossed for protection against errant elbows. “I don’t give a fuck anymore.”

 

“Gus, c’mon, don’t do this to me- I can hold it together…”

 

“You haven’t been able to hold it together for  _years_.” Gus said, noting Gavin’s head turning toward him for a moment and then back to nervously watching the screen as the next category came up. “At least if you kiss him it will be over-with and I can fucking stop sitting in between you like a dad in a crappy first date movie!”

 

Burnie began to whine, but Gus immediately toned him out and clapped for the next winner with far too much volume- earning a few weird looks. Then the category they’d been waiting for came up onto the screen, and Burnie fucking wasted his last chance.

 

_That’s it_. Gus thought, looking down at the hands of the two idiots clamped in his lap.  _Fuck ‘em._

 

The pair of hands started to shake once RvB and the other nominees were announced, and then froze when the envelope was opened.

 

“Best Machinima Seasonal Episode: Season 13, Episode 5- Red vs. Blue”

 

He could have dealt without the screaming.

 

Gavin nearly leapt into his lap, legs shaking and stomping as Burnie hugged the brit close and shouted congratulations into his ear- What happened next shocked no one, least of all Gus Sorola.

 

The kiss Burnie gave Gavin that night was forever immortalized on the internets, a flashing beacon of the power of one man to move seas to get his fucking crush over to America, set him up to win an awards show, and then kiss him out of nowhere.

 

Gavin’s surprised face in the photo was nothing to the power of grumpy-cat level anger rolling off the face of Gus, jammed between their embraced bodies like the horrible filling of an even more disgusting sandwich.

_I’m gonna fucking murder them._


	3. Gavin is a Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous whispered:  
> RTAH prompt: Ray gets 'distracted' at his desk. [[a hard-on. Ray gets a hard-on.]]

It’s not the first time Gavin has done this.

Ray grinds his teeth in frustration as his british asshole of a boyfriend plops down on his lap, screwing up his on-screen life and sending his character to an early grave. He’s been trying to get this achievement all day, and he was so close—

“What’s that, love?” Gavin asks, leaning down to nuzzle his face in Ray’s shoulder. He has to bend pretty far, Ray has slumped down in his chair in defeat and he’s pretty short to start out with.

“You fucking asshole, I was just about to-”

“Geoff’s taking us home early today.” Gavin says, interrupting Ray’s tirade. “And I thought that maybe-”

 

“Gavin I have been working on this achievement guide all day!” Ray says, throwing his arms out to the side with his xbox controller in his right hand. “I was just about to get the damned thing!”

He can see that his words have had an effect on Gavin, who glances away from his boyfriend’s neck to stare at the ‘game over’ screen that has taken over his computer. His eyes narrow, slightly, and Ray doesn’t have the sense to recognize Gavin’s ‘why is a game more important than me?’ face. All of the people in their relationship know that face. They fear that face.

“Well you can try again on Monday-”

“I’m gonna try again right now.” Ray says, pressing buttons on his controler and moving his head around to stare past the boy curled up on his lap. “We’ve got like half an hour left of work- let me get this thing.”

Gavin huff’s out a little sigh and flops down harder onto Ray, pressing back against him with force. Ray, already loading up his last save, doesn’t seem to notice other than to shift his leg down and off the chair so that Gavin can’t crush it against his bony ass.

He does start to notice five minutes later, however, that Gavin has begun to push his ass even harder into the area just below Ray’s abdomen, trying to distract him while he fights through another wave of enemies.

“Quit it.” Ray hisses, glancing at Gavin a moment and then back to the screen.

The movement doesn’t stop- in fact Gavin presses harder and turns his face back into the crook of Ray’s neck, panting a little.

“But my little Ray of sunshine—” He whines, and then suddenly puts a hand down to steady himself as the chair rocks, leaving his fingers pressed against the crotch of Ray’s shorts. “I just want you to-”

Oh fuck- Ray thinks, watching his guy take on enemy fire as he feels the heat of his body rise into his cheeks.

“You fucking asshole.” He whispers, pushing Gavin distractedly with an elbow to try and force him off his lap before the situation can get any more out of hand. “Don’t you do this to me-”

Gavin grins, keeping himself on the chair and leaning his forehead into Ray’s collarbone as he rocks onto his lap again with his ass. “Do what? I’m just having a sit down.”

“I swear to God, Gavin.”

“Do you? That’s pretty rude.” Gavin says, making a show of ‘patting’ his boyfriend’s leg in solidarity. “Wouldn’t want the big guy angry at you, now would we-”

Ray hisses as his character ducks behind a stack of barrels and he turns his gaze to Gavin, eyes widening as the blush in his cheeks becomes a full rosey pink. “You’re a fucking prick.”

Gavin smiles, and with one last pat on the back to Ray, hops off of the lad’s chair and brushes himself off. He watches Ray try to reposition himself to no avail, curse, and then cross one of his legs over the other as his character dies on screen and the ‘game over’ sign appears once more. His face screws itself up into a grimace of need.

“Well you do have twenty minutes until the end of work.” Gavin says, looking as innocent as can be. Jack and Geoff have their headphones on, and haven’t noticed a thing. Ryan is at his own desk, and Michael is nowhere to be seen. “I should leave you to your achievements.”

Ray watches Gavin go, and throws his controller onto the desk in front of him- pulling his baggy shorts up a bit higher on his waist as his body shows just how distracted he is from the thought of the next twenty minutes of work.

“Right,” He says to himself, glancing pitifully at his reflection in the game-over screen. “Just gonna sit here for a few minutes and try not to die. Thanks.”


	4. Ryan Gets Ray'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonflynox whispered:  
> Ray gets a hold of Ryan's phone and does his adorable pic spam thing but he also leaves quite a few more erotic pictures to tempt his crush. For your prompt writing.

“Anyone seen my phone?”

Ryan is greeted by a rapidly emptying Achievement Hunter office. Geoff and Gavin have gone home, their workstations powered down and cold. Jack is packing his bag while his consoles hum into oblivion, and Michael looks like he’s been waiting for Ray for an hour already, desk as dark as either member of Plan G. Ray is still clicking through his computer, saving files that he’ll work on editing come Monday.

“Lose it again, Ryan?” Michael asks, smirking.

“Couch.” Ray says, before Ryan can defend himself against Michael’s question. He seems to leap off his chair and swing his arm to hit the shutdown button on his screen. “Friday ends, let the weekend blaze!”

Michael rolls his eyes as Ray nearly creams him in an attempt to get out of the room as quickly as possible, cheeks turning red. Ryan doesn’t notice, digging in between the couch cushions for his familiar device. Jack watches, amused.

“Got it.” Ryan says, lifting the phone into the air at Jack’s questioning glance.

Michael leaves the office with a wave, much more sedate than Ray, and Ryan says goodbye to Jack before heading back into the deeper part of the office. Things are clearing out here, too. Lindsay is packing up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder- brushing past her desk-mate to meet Michael and Ray at the front of the building.

Ryan takes his seat and flicks his phone on to check his battery- waiting for a program to finish on his computer so that he, too, can head home. He’s got a long drive ahead of him, and he’s not too excited about the traffic situation Burnie had been talking about half an hour ago.

He notices something on his screen, and gets distracted.

The camera icon has moved one space to the left- and usually it wouldn’t bother him, but he’s quite sure that things like that don’t happen when your phone is tucked in between the cushions of your pseudo-desk.

His suspicions are proved true when he clicks on the gallery button in the corner of his screen.

What had once been a simple forty-five photos is now nearly three hundred, and Ray’s face is staring back at him with some goofy grin from the first fifteen that scroll onto the screen. Ryan sighs, because he’s going to have to screencap this and post it to twitter so that the fans can have their daily dose of pic-spam Ray, and he’ll have to add a nohashtag.

He scrolls downward, wanting to see how far the madness goes, when his thumb freezes on the phone’s touchscreen. The images Ray had taken have started to change.

About twenty-five photos down, Ray’s face changes to a cocky smirk, eyebrow raised in a horrible rendition of Ryan’s own. He laughs, but the last photo in the corner draws his eyes- the farther down the pictures go, the more chest Ryan can see, and then he realizes that there are absolutely no clothes in the rest of the pictures.

Cheeks getting hot, Ryan glances up at the office. Most everyone has cleared out, now- He can’t see anyone.

He looks back down to his phone and scrolls, slowly.

He can recognize the bathroom tiles of the larger RT bathroom in the frame as the camera photos start to pan down, Ray’s grin becoming more and more breathy until finally Ryan can’t see it any more, instead the frame is full of Ray’s thin waist and angled hips.He bites his bottom lip, thinking about how there’s still another two hundred photos to go.

Ray’s left hand is in the way of his bathroom-selfie erotica in the next row Ryan gets to, and then it switches suddenly to Ray standing with his back to the mirror, showing his ass off to the camera. He’s still grinning, but he’s looking red. Ryan can see his clothes piled haphazardly near the bottom of the frame.

Ryan doesn’t hesitate to scroll further, faster.

Ray does a dramatically long spin in the mirrored photos, revealing his front finally- Hand tucked out of the way around his stomach. The voyeur taps on a certain one, just to be sure he’s not seeing things, and then scrolls back out.

In the photos, Ray is getting aroused.

Ryan continues to blush and then begins to shift as he continues looking- watching as Ray’s hand moves from his waist to his groin, touching the head of his penis. Ryan can’t help but focus on the way Ray’s eyes close- how he bites his lip the same way Ryan is now- trying to keep noises at bay.

Ryan can’t exactly count the strokes Ray takes through pictures, but he can certainly see the blush of red spreading from Ray’s face to his chest and belly, and he can see when the phone shifts so that Ray can hold it closer to his face, biting his thumb behind the screen as his erotic pictogram comes to an end.

The last few images are repeats of the first- an innocent enough copy of the cutesy little ‘i got you face’ that Ray leaves on everyone elses phones.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ryan exits the picture gallery and stares at his messages, trying to find the words.

—

_Rye-Bread_said: So, got any plans this weekend?

_JuBl_said: Nah, did you get a good show this afternoon, or should I go live my life homeless on the streets of NewYork out of embarrassment?

_Rye-Bread_said: I don’t think you’ll be out of work.

_Rye-Bread_said: In fact, I think I need some help with a photoshoot, actually.

_JuBl_said: A photoshoot? :*

_Rye-Bread_said: Yes. a Private one.

_JuBl_said: …

_JuBl_said: I’ll be ready in ten.

 


	5. The Unbeatable Achieved Hellions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wardingwatson said: Titan Fall Tournament & the Unbeatable Achieved Hellions.

Jack’s head is spinning as he comes around, but he’s not dead- so that’s a plus.

 

He could deal without the whine of fracturing metal, the spit of fire and ash, and the garbled whine of the voices in his ear. His com burns- and he wonders how he survived  _this_  time.

 

“You alive there Jack?” The voice says, and Jack can just hear the trailing uptones of british ancestry in the speech. Gavin’s in his ear. “C’mon, tell us if you’re dead at least.”

 

He groans, and his com is on auto so the whole team hears. Geoff laughs in response, Ryan’s full of huffing breaths- He must be in-route on foot. Last time Jack had checked he’d been riding on Michael’s Titan, something must have gone wrong there, too. None of them are yelling, there’s no panic.

 

“What happened?” Jack asks, trying to open his eyes. He can’t remember ejection, but he’s on the ground and not blown to pieces- so there’s that to go on. He’s obviously not in his Titan anymore.

 

Fuck, and he  _liked_  that one.

 

“Frontier took Bravo and two of their guys converged on you. Pretty sure you got ripped from the hull.” Ray responds in his ear. “Got thrown- like- eighty yards?”

 

“A hundred at least.” Ryan responds, but there’s an echo to the sound of it. Jack opens his eyes and Haywood is standing over him, face covered in ash and soot under all the gear. “Man you look like shit.”

 

He takes Jack’s arm and tugs, and Jack pulls himself up at least half-way on his own. He can see IMC ships lowering in the sky, floating just out of reach.

 

“We won?” He asks, though by now he should be sure. There’s no more gunfire- no missiles.

 

“Yeah.” Geoff says over the com. “Fuckin killed ‘em dead as dicks.”

 

Gavin whoops over the com, and Jack winces- but smiles at the celebration of his younger teammates.

 

“The Unbeatable Achieved Hellions win again!” Michael says, loud and clear. “No one’s taking us down!”

 

Jack has to agree- If he’s not dead yet, there’s certainly  _something_  going for them.


	6. Archaeology AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince-everhard whispered:  
> Sorry it sent before I could type what you inevitably knew would be Freewood archaeologist AU.

It has been a very disappointing dig day, and Ryan has no good news for his team. None of the other sites have brought in any mention of a  _homo habilis_  specimen, and it looks like all of their work is for naught.

The whole of his team is slow moving and silent as they put away brushes and trowels and measuring sticks. Caleb packs away cameras that haven’t been touched once- Michael and Lindsay stuff canvas cloth into a tent pouch- Ray logs data into a booklet. Ryan cannot help but feel he is at fault— He brought all of them out here, and they expected results. Now all they have is wasted time away from the museum and new bills to show for it.

One of his crew is smiling, though.

"Gavin, what are you up to?" Ryan asks, desperate for the distraction.

The British man on loan to him, and the Smithsonian, from the British Museum clenches his lips together and shakes his head. Ryan raises and eyebrow, forcing the question again, silently, as everyone turns to look at Gavin.

“ _No Homo_.” Gavin says, quietly- and then he begins to snicker.

Ryan, ever the professional, has to lay down his brush and bite on one of his knuckles to stop the laugh that threatens to come from his chest.

"Gavin." He says finally, trying to sound professional like a lead archaeologist should, "That is highly unorthodox."

The rest of his crew, Ray and Michael and Lindsay and Caleb, have begun to giggle so hard that they’ve forgotten the disappointment and horror of finding absolutely no human-like remains in their plot of dirt. Ryan can even hear the rest of the dig crew calling over and asking what they’re laughing about under the dig-tent as they put away tools for the night. Just minutes ago they’d been sore and dirty and unhappy. Now, at least, there was some life in their tent.

Ryan smiles at Gavin, who grins right back, and wonders how much of their Geology collection he’d have to barter to keep Gavin for good.

[Based on [This Post](http://dswhvdihu.tumblr.com/post/69292594881/definitivelysarah-no-homo-cries-the-team-at)]


	7. Sore Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonflynox whispered:  
> partners in dance class AU, Ray/Joel.

"Step on my feet again and feel my wrath."

Joel looks down at the man holding on to his shoulders, shorter than him by a head, and raises a skeptical eyebrow. Surely there is absolutely nothing he can do to him. The other man has been playing the woman’s part for every class, while Joel takes lead- he doesn’t usually have the guts to speak up about it.

Ray narrows his eyes when Joel doesn’t respond, and speaks again. The angle of his neck is beginning to hurt.

"Heyman I swear to God-" He says, but then the teacher is calling attention again.

Jordan does nothing but shake his head, looking unimpressed.

"This isn’t working at  _all_.” He says, sounding disappointed in the progress his class is making. “Two weeks of classes and every one of you is still so  _stiff_.”

His partner, Brandon, is glancing around the room lazily.

"What are we going to  _do_  with all of you?” Jordan asks.

Joel, quietly, steps on Ray’s foot in retaliation for the earlier argument. Ray’s eyes flash, and his hand shoots into the air. Brandon is on it in a second.

"Narvaez, speak." He says, and Jordan pauses in his laments to watch.

"Maybe we should switch roles for a class- to throw things off balance. It might shake us into place." Ray suggests. 

Joel freezes as he hears the rest of the class- all five other couples- laughing and agreeing to the switch. They think it will be fun.

Joel thinks about his  _feet_.

Jordan smiles and claps, again.

"GENIUS! Everyone- toss your roles! Let’s start the dance from the top." There’s a pause, as everyone moves their arms. Ray’s take to Joel’s waist, but Joel fails to move. 

"Joel! Please, hurry to your position. Let’s start the dance. Miles, the music- in three, one two three, one two-"

Joel throws his hands to Ray’s shoulders and swallows hard as he’s spun onto the floor- already regretting the last two weeks of class.


	8. DnD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf!Gavin has the boys over to his childhood home in between quests.

For [This ](http://dont-send-memes-here.tumblr.com/post/66908101291/drabble-meme-without-looking-below-the-cut-send-a)Prompt List- [This Image](http://15pictures.com/wp-content/gallery/15-pictures-tree-houses/tree-houses-1.jpg). [an odd wooden treehouse on stilts; small.]  
———

Gavin throws open the highest window and leans out, laughing at the group of people below him. They look like ants, all the way down there on the ground.  
  
"What are you plebs waiting for?" The Elf manages to say through a laugh, waving his arm to signal at the rest of his party. The other five stand below him, looking up questioningly at his childhood home. "Come on, we haven’t got long till dusk and I want to make this place sleep-able so we can take a dip in the creek. I won’t have you lot stinking the place up."

Geoff watches Gavin duck back into the window and disappear. The leader of the company looks just as confused as the rest of the people standing around him, Rogue or not.

"He does know that thing is small as dicks, right?" He asks, looking back at the rest of the group for guidance. "We’re never all going to fit in there."

Jack shrugs, the barbarian throwing his axe onto his shoulder. He really can’t disagree- it barely looks like he’ll fit inside.

"Maybe he’s joking again." Ryan suggests, moving his staff out of the way as Ray moves past him to start walking up the steps to the treehouse, giving in to Gavin’s demands. The knight was the only one not contributing to the questions running around the grouping. He disappears into the doorway of the treehouse- leaving Michael looking for the glint of his silver armor anywhere. 

There’s nothing to signal his other two lovers are even  _in_  the treehouse. They don’t show up in the windows, there’s no reflection from their armor.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Michael asks, starting to step toward the building. He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle- Gavin is odd even for an Elf, but he can’t imagine the feeling of magic that’s suddenly pouring out of the doorway is good. He feels Ryan stiffen beside him, the Mage can feel exactly what the Beast-mancer can.

"What the hell is that?" Ryan asks, the turn of his voice odd. The magic isn’t threatening, it’s not malevolent- but it’s not something he’s ever felt before.

"Elf magic." Michael curses, rolling his eyes and putting his sword into place on his back. "Well, fuck it then."

No one tries to stop Michael as he hauls himself up the steps and disappears into the doorway too. By now it should be full up, all of the lads pressed pretty close together—

None of them can be seen.

"Well what the hell! It’s nothing compared to that cave from last week." Geoff says, heading up next. He’s followed immediately by Jack, who gives Ryan a glance right before he disappears into the doorway.

The Mage stands alone at the base of the steps, cursing.

Then, Ray appears in the same window Gavin had earlier, waving downwards. Ryan blinks back his surprise. 

"You gonna come in or what?" Ray shouts down, grinning ear to ear. 

"You’re all insane!" Ryan shouts back, watching Ray disappear again. 

His courage has been challenged, however, and he can’t have  _that_.

—-

He really should have expected Elf magic to be a thing.

The inside of the small wooden house is spacious and livable. There’s a bedroom with a bed large enough to fit all of them (Though Gavin refuses to let anyone touch it until they’ve washed the road off of them) and far too much furniture to warrant standing while he waits for Ray, Michael, Geoff, and Jack to take all their armor off. They hardly even clutter the floor between the four of them, and it’s a nice enough show, even with Gavin sitting on the edge of his armrest instead of finding his own place to sit.

The Elf keeps smirking, laughing through his nose.

"Say it~" Gavin whines eventually.

"I will not." Ryan responds, crossing his arms tighter to his chest.

"Oh come on, you can’t bloody well say you expected this when you saw the house." Gavin says, dropping his head lower to stare into Ryan’s eyes. "You said Elf Magic was just parlor tricks. Take it back."

Ryan’s eyes sweet the room, focus in on something, and he grins.

"Well, to be quite honest— This IS the parlor."

Gavin throws his hands up in defeat while the rest of them laugh- Questing is fun, but sometimes stopping somewhere for a rest can give them even more to laugh about.


End file.
